Meeting Gombario Friend's
They saw a floating giant Box floating in Space Komasan: Monge! What is that? USApyon: Is a Floating Box, Dani! Whisper: That one is Shy Guy's Toybox that Goombario mentioned. Then the Box has been opened and it suck the Yo-Kai Plane Jibanyan: Nyah! We gonna get suck in! We have to get out of here! Gumdramon: It's too late! We're gonna crash! Flashback has started Shoutmon It's real! Me, Gumdramon and Damemon saw it with our own eyes! Psychemon: Are you sure you didn't hear it this time? Dracmon: What difference does it make? Gumdramon: There's a huge monster in there, I tell you! Dracmon: All right. Suppose there really is a monster... Think we can beat it by ourselves, Gumdramon? Gumdramon: We will! Shoutmon: No Problem. Let's do it! Listen! There! Can you hear is Growling. Opposummon: Shh, quiet. We're gonna be careful They went inside Opposummon: Is was... It was just the wind making that noise? Damemon: Aw. I wish it was a monster. Shoutmon: And this place looks like the Disc Zone that I fail to save. Hey! What's that? They saw a Door Dracmon: A window, or maybe a Door. It won't open. Great, is that really all that's in here? Opposummon: What do you expect in a strange place like this? Dracmon: Hey, Gumdramon. Gumdramon: Yeah? Psychemon: When get our partners, let's go see some worlds. We'll go on for adventures, not this same stuff! Shoutmon: Sure. But isn't there anything fun to do now? I heard that the Portal is taking us to the Human World. Maybe we see our partners again. Flashback has ended Gumdramon has been awaken Whisper: Cut that out, whis! Damemon: Gumdramon, are you alright? Gumdramon: I'm fine. Where are we? He saw block falling down and he jump out of the way Damemon: Well, you see. That Toybox just sucked us up. And for this today's weather is raining. Then it hurt on his head Damemon: Make that heavy one. Whisper: Stop that! Who's there! It was Goombario searching inside the Chest Goombario: It's only me. Whisper: I was worried for a second, it was just Goombario... Goombario!? Komasan: Goombario? Goombario, where are going? Goombario? He left with a Block Jibanyan: Come on, we better go follow him, nyan. They follow him Parakoopa: What is that, Goombario? Goombario: This block I found its a source of its power. With this, we can get out of here. Kooper: You sure, that this block can do it? Then they saw Gumdramon and his Friends Gumdramon: It will. So, how did you get here, Goombario? Bow: Oh my, what a handsome young he is. Bootler: So the Toybox got you too? My goodness. Gumdramon: Yeah. It looks like it. Bow: I'm Bow. This is Kooper, Parakoopa and Bootler. We been searching all over for Goombario. Kooper: We were with Goombario before the Storm separated us. We searched all over looking for him and for some reason, The Shy Guy's Toybox that used to be small, now it became a Giant World. Goombario saw something over Parakoopa: We'd had quite an Adventures. Right, Goombario? Goombario? They saw him left Category:Cutscenes